


Sweet Bite Night

by MilaReyloJennings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ben is a particular customer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Revelations, Rey is a bartender, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaReyloJennings/pseuds/MilaReyloJennings
Summary: Rey Johnson works as a bartender for Unkar Plutt, who organizes a party for Halloween. She's disguised as a vampire, and so is the mysterious and attractive Ben Solo, a regular customer as attractive as he is quiet.Ben claims he's a half-human vampire. Even better, he claims he can teach her... Pinball, her game!She accepts the challenge and follows him in the empty backroom. Vampires don't exist after all... Do they?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	Sweet Bite Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingreadsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/gifts).



> Darlingreadsalot, I hope you'll like this gift based on the "free prompt" option that was on the list I received! 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to the wonderful LadyRhi who thanks to her magical skills for beta, made it a much readable fic than it was :)

  
  


There are only two hours left before the start of the Halloween Party that Unkar Plutt organizes at the Niima Outpost Bar, yet Rey Johnson’s still unsure about what to wear. She’s one of the bartenders who will have to keep the clients’ drinks filled, but she knows some of them will become way too friendly after a few shots of vodka, and doesn't want them to think she’ll be included in the price of the drinks as well.

She stands in front of her mirror for a couple of minutes, hesitating between a witch costume her friend Rose lent her and a vampire’s sexy purple and black tulle dress. Unkar made it clear he wants her to dress sexy for his clients, but Rey isn’t keen on letting some creep lay his dirty hands on her. She would gladly leave her job if she could, but she needs money if she wants to leave this dump, Jakku. Unkar Plutt has enough influence to prevent her from working elsewhere if she leaves him, so she needs to be careful. Even if the wage is less than average and Unkar’s bar’s creepy most of the time, being a bartender here is not that bad: her boss is ruthless but has never subjected her to sexual advances, and he lets her use the studio apartment above the bar for cheap. 

Rey spends as little money as possible and keeps all she can save under her mattress. Hopefully, she thinks, in six months or so she’ll have enough money to buy a one-way ticket to Hosnian Prime, start a new life there, and who knows… find love?

After careful consideration, Rey opts for the dress, a cute purple bodice that shows off her small breasts as much as it can, coupled with a very short black tulle skirt and a pair of black fantasy tights. Shrewdly, though, she hides a very sharp knife at the top of her high-heeled booties, _just in case_. She then carefully applies a white cream on her face to get the effect of a vampiric skin tone, underlines her hazel eyes with eye-liner, and blackens her eyebrows with a thick line of pencil. She also puts some dark red lipstick on her lips, and adds two traces of purple on her cheekbones. Completing the vampiric transformation, she draws a few scribbles under her eyes and uses denture glue to fix a pair of fake canines onto her upper teeth. Her hair gets tied in a ponytail, and then Rey steps back to examine the result of her operations in the mirror: deciding that she’s ready for this Halloween night and looks great, she blows a kiss at her reflection, and heads downstairs.

She feels confident when she walks into the bar. Her friend Finn Windu, who Unkar hired as an extra for the evening, is dressed as Indiana Jones, except he’s bare-chested under his leather jacket. Like Rey, their boss also wants him to look hot for his female and gay customers. 

And he sure does, as Rey cheerfully remarks. 

He blushes and thanks her for the compliment, before asking her in a low tone, “Do you think Poe will like it too?” 

Rey quickly looks at him from head to toe and replies with a smirk, “I’m sure he’ll have a giant boner the second he sees you!”

Finn chuckles, then notices her outfit, and whistles. “Look at you, you sexy mamma! Are you planning on playing ‘tricks or bites’ on some handsome dude tonight?” he jokes as he points to Rey’s vampire teeth. 

She’s not in the mood for sexual allusions tonight, though. “I just want to keep my job, Finn,” she groans. “Unkar threatened to fire me if I wore pants, and you know there’s nowhere else I can work if he puts me on his fucking blacklist.”

“How come this jerk is the boss here?” her friend asks, looking doubtful. “Does he have a magic power to blind people’s minds or something?”

“Money,” Rey answers sharply. “That’s his magic power. I don’t know where he got it from, but he basically bought the local authorities with it.”

“Local authorities? What authorities?” Finn asks with a giggle. 

Rey shakes her head and laughs. Like him, she never met a cop in Jakku who wasn’t at least half-drunk or coked out of their minds, totally unable to do their job the way they should. She’s sure Unkar Plutt is the man behind the limitless drug supplies they seem to benefit from, but she won’t be the one who’ll denounce him. As long as he doesn’t ask her to sell drugs or do anything else illegal, it’s not her problem.

One hour later, the bar is full of thirsty clients who talk and shout so loud their voices cover the sound of the music blasting in the crowded room. Rey thinks it’s a shame that she can’t hear the playlist Unkar chose for the night. A lot of things can be said about him, but at least the man’s got good musical tastes: Depeche Mode, Joy Division, Nick Cave, Faith No More… Alas, because of a bunch of men already drunk, she can’t enjoy the nice sound. 

Instead, she has to bend over the bar to hear what kind of drinks her customers want to order, when she doesn’t have to avoid the wandering hands that try to touch her boobs if she comes too close. As she told Finn earlier, his crush, Poe Dameron, can’t take his eyes off him and refuses her service whenever Rey passes his way. 

“Hey, gorgeous!” Yells Hux, one of Unkar’s right-hand men who hits on her each time he sees her, even though she always sends him packing. “Ya’ look damn good tonight. I always wanted to have my cock sucked by a sexy vampire like ya’... Wanna try on me?”

Rey has to restrain herself from instantly puking on the bar at the thought of going anywhere near Hux’s penis. If he didn’t already disgust her, the distasteful Nazi costume he chose for the Halloween party would surely achieve that. 

“Sure!” She first replies with an angelic smile, laughing underneath as she watches Hux smirking while she serves him his usual whiskey. “I’ve got a sharp pair of teeth that I’d gladly plant in the tiny piece of meat that you call ‘your cock.’” 

Hux’s face reddens and an angry rictus appears on his lips. “When I put it deep in that lovely ass of yours, you’ll regret you called it ‘tiny!’” He promises in a menacing voice. 

Rey shivers but holds his stare, not willing to show him an ounce of fear. They’re both as surprised when a deep, warm voice interrupts their bickering. 

“That’s not a way to talk to a lady, asshole.”

Hux turns around to face the man who just dared to insult him, but is visibly taken aback when he finds himself face-to-face with a mountain a head taller than him, with an intimidating silhouette that fully dominates him. 

Rey has to blink twice to be sure her eyes are not tricking her: Hux looks slightly afraid now! Of course, he can’t suffer to be humiliated by a stranger, so he tries to play tough. 

“Says who?” he asks fiercely. 

To his greater surprise, the stranger, all dressed in black and whose face is as white as Rey’s is, doesn’t say a word. He just quietly stares at Hux, a little curl at the corner of his lips. Usually, Hux would have gone rogue, punched the man, and called his friends to come and drag him outside, but something very curious happens: he hesitates, tries to say something. He looks furious and ready to fight, yet he just holds the man’s stare for a few seconds before spitting on the floor and making his way through the crowd of customers. 

Rey is speechless. She prepares herself to thank the newcomer and offer him a drink, but she’s caught short when he turns her face and gently smiles at her. 

“Be… Ben? Ben Solo?!”

It’s hard for Rey to recognize the quiet and shy young man who comes to the bar almost every day, but rarely talks to her or anyone else. The tall and impressive man, all dressed in black with long and luscious hair flowing around his magnetic face, seems to have very little in common with the discreet nerd she knows, yet they’re undoubtedly one and the same. 

She barely knows Ben Solo, except that he always orders a latte and sits at the same table in the late afternoon, sometimes with his laptop, other times with a book. He usually wears a beanie, even when it’s hot, rarely takes it off. She used to think it was to hide early hair loss, but his thick and shiny dark locks prove her wrong. Baldness is probably the least of his problems, and Rey bites her lips at the thought of running her fingers through his beautiful hair. 

She’s so struck by the sight of this new version of Ben as he keeps smiling at her that she almost forgets she has other clients to serve. She’s quickly called back by several of them who are impatiently waiting for her to take their orders. Swiftly, she fills their empty glasses and takes their cash without a word, her attention still entirely focused on the attractive man who got Hux to run off with his tail between his legs. 

When Ben finally tells her what he’ll have, a Scotch on the rocks, his low and seductive voice turns her on more than Rey’s willing to admit. She always found him intriguing and low-key attractive, but tonight, dressed and dead pale as a vampire like her, he just exudes… _sex._ It’s almost unsettling. 

_Or maybe, I just never noticed it before_ , she thinks to herself, considering she may have been way too concentrated on her projects to let herself be distracted by a man? 

“A Scotch? I didn’t think I’d ever see you drinking something other than coffee with milk,” she observes with a tiny smirk. The way he smiles back gives her butterflies in her stomach and makes her wish she could spend the rest of the evening chatting with him. She bitterly regrets that she must stay stuck behind the bar for two more long hours when all she wants is to go off and find a quiet place with him. 

“Well, it’s a little late for coffee, and also,” he pauses and adds, “isn’t it a special night? The perfect time to reveal ourselves?” Ben takes a sip of his drink, and then holds his glass out towards her. “Would you clink glasses with me, Rey?”

The softness in his voice when he says her name is enough to send shivers down her spine. Rey cheerfully accepts his invitation and pours herself a Scotch, even though she’s not sure she’ll like it. Inexplicably drawn to him, she just wants to taste the thing Ben likes. 

While they toast and raise their glasses to their mouths, she suddenly notices that his amber eyes look magically shiny. 

_He surely wears contact lenses,_ she thinks. She regrets that she didn’t have the idea of buying a pair for herself, for it gives him a terrific, yet even more captivating look. Rey keeps serving other customers, but the rush is thankfully now over, allowing her to talk with Ben without being constantly interrupted.

“We both came as vampires! It’s… It’s pretty cool!” she observes, grinning. 

He only smirks in response, his intense gaze fixed on her. She feels a bit dumb and would rather see him lead the discussion, but even if he looks more confident than usual, Ben is still Ben. He’s as quiet as he always is, which doesn’t make things easy for her, nor does the way he keeps looking intensely at her, as if he’s trying to read her mind! She has no idea if he succeeds, but it sure makes her legs shake. 

“Seriously, your make-up is great, Ben,” she insists, though she decides it’s her last attempt to have a conversation with him. His presence at the bar seems to indicate he appreciates her company since he could just sit anywhere else in the bar and enjoy the party with other girls. Yet, she knows that if he just keeps staring at her with that mischievous smile, she’ll become so wet she’ll drip a puddle on the floor before the night’s over.

“My make-up? I didn’t wear any, tonight. It’s when you see me all the other days that I’m disguised, you know—a normal bloke. That said, I like that you’ve decided to come as a vampire, yourself. I could almost think we’re soulmates. You’d make a lovely vampire!” Ben finally replies, smirking. 

_This smile will be the end of me_ , Rey thinks as she feels her heart beating faster. Unwilling to give her feelings away so fast, though, she giggles and decides to take him at his word. 

She leans towards him and whispers as if they shared a secret, “Oh, so you’re a vampire, but you pretend to be a nerd who walks amongst the living in the daytime, and hunts us at night to suck our blood?” 

Ben chuckles, but answers very seriously, “The first part is the truth: I’m a vampire, and pretending to be disguised for Halloween while it’s really who I am is a very fun game! I don’t ‘hunt’ the living after sunset, however… I and my kind stopped doing that centuries ago.” 

He stops when he sees Rey’s amused look, and quickly adds in a disgusted tone, “But please don’t think I’m a _Twilight-_ type of vampire! Most of what is said in those movies is bullshit. The woman who wrote that story knows nothing about vampires.” 

Rey tries not to laugh, as she doesn’t want him to shy away from her. She just smiles coyly and gently replies, “I’m pretty sure _Twilight_ isn’t meant to be taken literally. It’s only a story, you know? But I grant you, I already saw you wet on a rainy day, and you weren’t shining. But Ben, you said ‘we’... Are there other vampires like you?” 

Ben’s smile grows larger, visibly happy to have an interested audience for his story. 

“Sure! Here in Jakku, I may be the only one, though I suspect there’s another vampire in denial out there. Many of us are disseminated all over the world, though. We keep a low profile, and that’s why you’ll never hear about us! Me, for example—I’m the grandson of the famous Anakin Skywalker, who was extremely powerful and feared by all, until he fell in love with a mortal, Padme Amidala. He decided to marry her and meld with her people! They had my mother and uncle, Leia and Luke, who were half-mortal, half-vampire. Mother was stabbed in the heart by a vampire-slayer ages ago, but before it happened, she had the time to marry my father, Han Solo, and they had me.” 

“My vampire name’s Kylo, by the way. ‘Ben’ is the most normal name they could think of, so I could easily pass for a regular human. Anyways, I’m mostly human, with only a few hardly noticeable vampiric traits, as you can see here…” He pauses to show Rey a pair of sharp canines, so realistic they amaze her. 

She refrains from asking him where he bought them, for she doesn’t want to break the spell he’s cast when he started his story. She hardly notices the other customers’ snarky remarks thrown at her when she doesn’t serve them quickly enough, or even Finn and Poe’s heavy flirtations at the other side of the bar. 

“So, do you drink blood? Do I have to worry about my safety?” Rey asks, going along with it for now.

“No, like I said, I live a very normal and quiet life! I eat food and drink the same things that many humans have. I can have… sex…” Ben says with a grin. 

Rey can’t help but shiver when she hears the way he cuts his sentence off when he mentions sex and gazes at her significantly. She can’t say if the intensity of his look is due to the strange light that illuminates his eyes, or if it’s something inherent to him that she’d just never noticed before. It makes her horny for him in a way she never felt before. 

_If only I could leave work right now!_

Ben doesn’t help her put her thoughts in order easily when he adds naughtily, “That said, I’d gladly taste you. I’m sure you taste fabulous.”

Heat pools deep down in her belly when Rey hears his warm voice explicitly try to seduce her. 

_Here we are_ , she thinks a little dazedly. 

Ben looks as young as she is, yet she knows he’s nearly ten years older, for she saw his identity card once. His manners and way of speaking could even make him pass for a much older man, but it doesn’t bother her. She has always been attracted to older men, and even gave her virginity to one of her friend’s fathers at her eighteenth birthday party… 

Rey leans over the bar enough to bring herself face-to-face with him, and sips her drink. She then winks and replies teasingly, “You seem to forget I’m a vampire too! What makes you think I wouldn’t bite you first?”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t lead you to believe you can, but turn the situation in my favor and dominate you?” Ben asks, his shining amber eyes piercing her soul, making her weak.,

“You’re a bit too sure of yourself, Ben. Or should I call you Kylo? I’m stronger than you think, big boy,” she pauses and adds, a smirk at the corner of her lips, “I could have the high ground!”

“Funny, you talk just like the vampire-slayer who hunted my grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Ben observes with a frown. 

Rey is dumbfounded, as she’s heard this name before, but doesn’t quite remember the context. Instinctively, she keeps her mouth closed. 

“I’m even sure you’re stronger than you think, young Rey.” Ben adds, suddenly looking serious. “I could teach you…”

“Teach me what?” Rey asks, her eyebrows raised. Ben turns his head to the right and points his finger at the pinball, currently available.

“Pinball. I could teach you pinball.” 

Grinning, he’s undoubtedly provoking her. He knows she’s good at the game— _very good_. Rey’s smile grows larger. She’s ready to take the bait. 

She asks Finn if he’s fine with her taking a break. As she expected, he didn’t mind as long as Poe stayed nearby. The way the sultry Mr. Dameron can’t take his eyes off him, it’s obvious he’s not going anywhere until Unkar’s party’s over. Rey tells Finn he can call for help if he needs any, and heads to the pinball, swiftly followed by Ben. 

She can feel him staring at her ass while he walks behind her, but isn’t irritated as she usually is when other men do it. She also sees for the first time the long cape that floats behind him, perfectly completing his elegant costume. 

When the young bartender turns around and sees the burning light of desire shining in his intriguing amber eyes, she’s suddenly glad she chose this outfit for Unkar’s Halloween party. She enjoys the hunger he seems to have for her as it echoes her own for him deliciously. Yet, still chivalrous, Ben invites her to play first on the David Bowie pinball that Unkar installed in the backroom a year ago. 

A giant photograph of Bowie as Aladdin Sane covers the machine, and three of his most famous songs, _Ziggy Stardust, Suffragette City,_ and _Starman_ are played for each part of the game. Rey would have preferred the Thin White Duke to be on it, but Unkar doesn’t care about the music Bowie wrote after 1974. However, Rey plays on it almost every day after work, and has almost the highest rank on the list. 

Only one person is better at this game than she is. So far, she’d thought she didn’t know him or her personally, but she’s amazed when she sees the first name on the winners’ list.

“Kylo Ren!” Rey exclaims, stunned as she finally makes the connection. “It’s you, wow! How come I never saw you play like that?!” she asks Ben, who doesn’t answer, but just darts his intense amber eyes over her with a mischievous smirk at the corner of his sensual lips. At Rey’s insistence, he finally deigns to reply,

“I usually come in the morning before you start your shift. When you are here, I prefer to watch you.” 

She gives him a sidelong look and asks, giggling, “You mean, watching me play?” 

Without waiting for his reply, Rey inserts a coin and prepares herself for a new game. Unkar’s music is so loud she barely hears _Ziggy Stardust_ blasting, but she hears it so often she grows sick of it anyway and is rather happy it’s covered by the sounds of the bar. She launches the ball and skillfully makes her way through the obstacles and not easy-to-reach places, where she knows she can gain points. Her score quickly rises, yet she struggles to stay focused, no matter how hard she tries. 

She loudly blames the noisy atmosphere and the drunken yellings of the customers, but inside of her, she knows Ben’s presence, his charming little smirk, and his intense stare are the only factors responsible for her current lack of attention. Just as she realizes that, she loses the ball. 

“Damn, shit!” she groans, even though the machine immediately announces she won another game. 

When Ben has the nerve to mock her with a short chuckle, Rey can’t say what she wants more—humiliate him by taking the first place on the score's rank, or devour him with kisses. She decides she’ll eventually get both, and mutters before launching her second ball, declaring, “Who laughs last, laughs longest!”

The second game’s starting and adrenaline is such a boost that Rey’s certain she’s going to at least beat her record, but when Ben moves from his side of the pinball to position himself behind her, she frowns. She tries to pretend he’s not here, but the delightful male fragrance that exhales from him makes it hard to ignore his presence, especially when he moves so close to her she can feel his breath stirring the fine hairs on her neck. 

Stubborn, Rey’s not about to let her concentration shift again. She scores a few points on the fly and utters a whoop of joy. 

“Do you have to stand behind me? You could just, I don’t know, watch from the side?” she suggests hastily, but she can hear Ben smile in his reply.

“I sure could, but I smelled a delicious perfume coming from your hair, and I wanted to have a better whiff of it.” He inhales deeply, and finally guesses, “It’s _J’adore de Dior_ , I knew it. Not very recent, but undoubtedly timeless. Very classy. It suits you very well, Rey. Besides which...” he cuts his sentence to trace an invisible line on the back of her neck with a fingertip, giving the effect of an electroshock that shakes her from head to toe. “You’ve got a very, very attractive neckline.”

Rey nearly drops the ball and lets out a couple of curses, but sighs in relief when she gets back into the game with a few additional points. She mutters, “Didn’t you say vampires like you didn’t drink blood anymore? Why are you interested in my jugular?” 

In response, Ben chuckles lightly and replies quite nonchalantly, “It’s not the only part of your body that’s caught my attention, believe me,”

He lowers his hand and touches the top of her right thigh with his fingertips. Rey feels his breath quickening as he tests her resilience. She hates herself for the shivers that run through her body and make her weak; she doesn’t want to fail now that she’s close to reaching her highest score! “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me like this,” she tells him adding, “I’ve got a knife hidden somewhere, you know? Don’t push your luck, Solo.”

Not afraid at all, Ben skims the knife handle that sticks out of her booties with the tip of his shoe, and whispers in her ear, his voice more cajoling and mesmerizing than ever, “This knife, you mean? You’d have to stop playing to get at it, and we both know you don’t want to lose this chance of winning…”

_Fucking bastard!_ Rey screams internally. If it was another man, she would drop the game, knowing she’d get an extra ball and kick him in his guts, but she likes how Ben’s touching her and doesn’t want to scare him away. She decides to call out his chivalrous nature.

“See, I didn’t think you’d be one of those creeps who takes advantage of a defenseless girl to grope her!” She exclaims, shaking the pinball left and right. 

Ben sniffs. To Rey’s relief, but also to her aching disappointment, he takes his hand off her and states calmly, gently even, “You’re not defenseless. And I’m not a creep; a creep would refuse to stop touching you, while with me you just have to ask.” 

He leans towards her and trails kisses down her neck, causing her to tremble with surprise and excitement. She loses the ball, but is only mildly annoyed, as she feels her body hungry for more from the mysterious man who’s enveloped her in the shadow of his long, black cape.

“Want me to stop?,” Ben murmurs in a deliciously sweet and husky voice. 

Rey nods, unable to answer in any other way with what his voice does to her. She whimpers when his hands slide over her thighs and stroke her butt. 

“I can’t deny I’ve been dreaming of biting this gorgeous ass,” he adds before nibbling on her ear lobe. 

She launches what she knows is her last ball, and helplessly tries to control herself, but the heat in her belly is slowly but surely descending towards a certain place between her legs. 

“Maybe I just want to prove I can win despite your attempts to distract me?” She challenges him wittily, fully aware that her trembling voice betrays her growing desire. 

“Maybe,” Ben replies in an irritatingly mocking tone. “I don’t care about winning, Rey,” he adds before sliding a finger under her panties. 

Panting but holding firmly to the pinball machine, she moans as he slides his fingers reach for her clit, which he starts to rub gently while continuing his assault on her neck. 

“So wet and soft…” he whispers before tasting the juice she left on his fingers, “and you taste delicious too.”

She feels a sudden rush of blood to the head that makes her slam violently against the pinball machine in a desperate attempt to keep her focus before groaning. “But I care about winning, Ben.”

He lets out a short laugh and replies as he touches her back again, "You're holding on, Rey, let go! You’re so stubborn and strong,” he goes on complimenting her, “That’s one of the things I like about you.”

He then enters with a finger and slides in and out of her, his other hand on her breast, which he covers almost entirely. Rey suddenly feels small and vulnerable against this irresistible man, who hides her from the other mens’ sight while he keeps driving her closer to the edge with the skilled movements of his hands. When he inserts another finger into her wetness, she squirms and yelps as she tries hard not to lose it, but she feels she’ll soon reach her climax and probably lose the little control she has left.

Her legs shake when Ben’s strokes become rougher, and she bites her lips to stop a loud moan. She’d beg him to fuck her right now if they weren’t in a public place. She’s already surprised that no one has approached them to see how the game is going. Fortunately, Ben’s cape’s large enough to hide her from indiscreet eyes, and she’s quite certain that no one can see her as his caresses are taking her close to an explosive orgasm.

“Ben! It’s not fair!” Rey whines when, despite her tenacity, the ball escapes from the game and disappears in its entrails. She's never met someone more enticing than he is, and the thought of his arms around her, holding her tight as their tongues swirl together makes her head spin. She even forgets that she’s supposed to come back to her task before the party’s over, as the only thought that occupies her mind now is _him_. 

She knows she’s already falling desperately in love with him, but far from being worried about the outcome, she feels strangely safe. It’s as if nothing wrong could ever happen to her as long as she’s with him.

“Life isn’t fair, my dear,” Ben murmurs in a deeply naughty tone that makes her want to scream with frustration as it increases her desire even more. “I hear you restrain yourself, but the music’s so loud no one can hear you except me … and Rey, I want to hear you scream. Scream my real name, and I might let you finish this game in peace,” he adds close to her ear, just before biting at her earlobe and neck like a playful kitten. 

She shivers when the points of his vampire canines brush her sensitive skin, but he never goes as far as planting them into her flesh.

Rey gasps and grips the sides of the pinball machine when Ben pumps his fingers hard before inserting a third finger inside of her. He keeps pumping and stretching her out until he feels her walls clamping down on his fingers and hears her moan and mewl as she comes with a shudder and cries out for him. 

“Be… Kylo! Oh God, Kylo!” 

Repeatedly, desperately, as if it were a mantra. 

“Good girl.”

Ben—or Kylo as he wants to be called—gratifies her and releases her, at last. In a hoarse voice that betrays his arousal, he claims, “Believe me, princess, God has nothing to do with it. Why are you so beautiful? I would take your panties off and fuck you like an animal right now, but I want your lips first. I want to know what this pretty, red mouth tastes like.”

Rey is hot and hungry for more after the emotional rollercoaster Ben has just put her through. Without any hesitation, she turns around to face him and throws her arms around his neck. She kisses his eyelids, his aquiline nose, his lips. 

In return, Ben holds her by the waist and opens his mouth to let their tongues dance, swirling together in a sensual waltz. 

Rey feels her vision blur when he puts his entire hand on her neck and devours her with more kisses. She holds him close, savoring his strength and the contact of his half-erect shaft through the fabric of his clothes. She’s amazed that though she barely knows him, she feels a level of intimacy between them that she’s never reached with anyone else, not even with her ex-boyfriend. 

She could almost believe that he can read her mind, for real. Just as she thinks she’s kidding herself, though, he blows her mind once again. 

“Yes Rey, I know it sounds strange but we share a strong bond,” Ben pauses to smile when he sees her looking at him with astonishment, then adds, “don’t be afraid. I feel it too. I always knew there was something about you, but until now I wasn’t sure of what it was.”

Rey’s puzzled and wants to ask him what he means. Before she can open her mouth, however, Ben puts her hand between his legs so she can feel the head of his shaft throbbing in his pants. Even through the fabric, she can feel Ben’s manhood is long and very thick. Desire grows in her tummy to take him in her mouth, and to suck him until, just like her, he begs her to release him. 

“Look at what you’re doing to me, you little minx,” he murmurs with a husky chuckle.

“You’re not in the strongest position to complain,” Rey replies with a smile. “My panties are so wet, they’re useless because of you.”

“You’re absolutely right!” he confirms and nods at the same time. “You should let me take them off. You don’t need them anymore,” he naughtily adds, but as he makes a move towards her soaked underwear, Rey stops him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“You haven’t played yet, Kylo,” she reminds him, “it’s your turn now!”

Ben chuckles. They keep exchanging hungry kisses until he tells her, almost breathless, “You’ve still got your own game to finish, my dear.” 

Rey smirks, launches the ball into the void, and lets it drop back to where it comes from, showing she’s sure she’s already won by now. 

Ben contemplates her for a few seconds, undecided but visibly thrilled by the challenge despite the desire she sees burning in the shining amber of his eyes. He finally grins, showing off the sharp points of his canines, and agrees. 

“All right, little girl! Seems like you need a lesson, so I’ll quickly give you one. Be quiet, and observe,” he announces pretentiously.

Rey giggles, and takes the place at the side of the pinball machine to watch, as Ben had earlier when she’d started her own game. 

She watches him play expertly and must recognize he’s got an impressive feel for every hit and obstacle of the game, and how skilfully he makes his score significantly increase in a very short time. Yet, it isn’t Rey’s intention to just leave him to win without giving back as good as she’d gotten. She doesn’t really care about winning anymore, but she does intend to have her revenge. 

Most of all, she needs a taste of him. 

Rey silently crouches and slides beneath the pinball machine to find herself on her knees in front of him. She notices with satisfaction that he throws a brief look at her but barely pays attention, which leaves her time to reach the top of his pants and to swiftly undo the button to open them. When Ben utters a cry of surprise as he realizes what she’s doing, Rey’s already pulling his pants down to his feet. 

“Oh, I see what you’re doing here,” Ben sneers, without letting the ball out of his sight. 

Meanwhile, Rey also can’t take her eyes off _his_ balls, and off his long, thick shaft, now free from the prison of his clothes. She strokes them coyly first, yet it’s enough for his manhood to harden in her hand. 

“If you want to do this, do it well, kitten,” Ben mutters before tossing her a challenge, “Just don’t forget to take off your fake teeth, right? I may be immortal, but this zone is as sensitive to sharp biting as it is for any other man…”

Rey doesn’t need more encouragement. She wraps her lips around his shaft, causing him to moan loudly. Licking it slowly, she tastes the drop of pre-cum forming at the tip, her hands holding his hips still. It isn’t long before Ben rewards her with a long groan of pleasure as her tongue swirls around his throbbing manhood.

She gets confident enough to take more of him, inch by inch, and slips her hands to his bare ass, squeezing it as she takes him deeper into her mouth. Ignoring the flow of curses that come out of his mouth when Ben loses his first game, Rey increases the pace, bobbing her head in time with his thrusting hips. She keeps his shaft wet with her saliva, her tongue constantly licking and sucking.

“Fuck!” Ben groans in a strained voice. “Damn, the way you take me, Rey.” 

He huffs and tries to catch his breath, but a long moan escapes from his mouth when she slides him deep between her swollen lips again. She gags when his shaft hits the back of her throat, but it doesn’t bother her because she hears him losing again, and that makes it all worth it.

“I guess… surely it’s only fair,” he stutters while he launches his last ball in a vain attempt to prove he’s not done yet, but the way he jerks and violently shakes the pinball machine tells Rey he’s just holding on at this point. 

Clearly unable to stay focused, he chants her name and begs her to release him, but she pretends she doesn’t hear. At one point he instinctively thrusts his hips so hard the back of her head hits the pinball machine. She blurts a short cry of pain, but when a confused Ben apologizes, he’s also forced to concede that she’s right.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last long, babe,” he finally admits, panting. “I lost, you won. I need to fuck you, Rey. I need it now!” He growls, grabbing a handful of her hair. 

Rey’s so exhilarated by the pleasure she’s giving him that she doesn’t want to stop. She knows she’s still well hidden behind his black cape, yet the possibility of being caught and watched by any of those filthy customers strangely turns her on even further.

Ben determinedly pulls away from her lips, ignoring her protests, and effortlessly lifts her up to sit on the pinball machine. Pushing his hips between her parted thighs, he pins her there with the weight of his body. She understands he’s going to fuck her right there, in plain sight, next to a room full of peoplet, but she’s too trapped in the dark pit of desire that his sparkling amber eyes have sunk her into to think clearly. 

It’s only when he impatiently undoes her bustier and unveils her breasts that she manages to utter a vague protestation, “Ben… we… they’re going to see us.” 

“Don’t worry, babe. I told you I have powers, didn’t I? I can make us invisible to these stupid mortals whenever I wish,” Ben claims as he puts his large hands on her nipples and gently strokes them, his eyes sparkling with admiration and lust.

“But…”

“Stop talking,” Ben orders her with a deep, imperious voice, before taking her full breast in his mouth, and letting his tongue lick and suck on her tiny pink bud. 

Despite her fear, she’s strangely reassured by his amazing confidence, and Rey arches her back, sighing with pleasure when Ben gives the same attention to her other nipple. She’d never particularly fancied the idea of having sex in public, being naturally shy and reserved. Yet tonight, the prospect of exhibiting herself with the sexiest man she's ever met gives her an exciting taste of the exotism that she suddenly finds enjoyable. 

As she lets herself go and leaves her fears of being seen behind, she sweats and breathes rapidly when Ben trails kisses down her tummy until his mouth reaches her pelvis. There, he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue, giving it a quick lick before rising again to lay over her and advance several times to ease himself into her. 

Rey gasps at the welcome intrusion and yelps— _he’s so big!_ —then moans and whimpers when, after briefly withdrawing, he penetrates her fully, inch by inch, until he fills her completely. She meets his steady thrusts, rolling her hips, and wrapping her legs around his ass. 

“Oh dear, sweet thing, you feel so good around my cock,” Ben mutters as he moves faster. “Even better than I imagined. So warm and tight, how can you be so tight?!”

A strangled cry of pleasure comes out of Rey’s throat as Ben captures her hand above her head and buries himself deeper. He briefly closes his eyes, as if he’s trying to focus on his pace, but when he opens them again it’s to look straight at her. It seems to Rey that their color is transitioning from amber to a shining yellow, but she puts it down to the pleasure building up within her. 

Feeling every inch of him slide back and forth between her walls, she gets lost in his mesmerizing gaze; she could stare at him for hours. Yet, as good as it feels to have him inside of her, she still feels something’s missing.

_Be… Kylo, I need more,_ she silently begs him, weirdly certain that Ben can hear her plea even if she doesn’t say it out loud.

“I know,” she hears him respond even though his lips don’t move either. Her eyes widen in amazement when she realizes the unbelievable. 

_We really do hear each other’s minds!_ she thinks, bewildered but exalted.

_Yes,_ Ben confirms with a smirk, still silent. 

“Do you know the position, the pinball wizard?”he asks her, speaking aloud this time. As Rey shakes her head, he smiles and adds, “I’ll show you.”

Without moving out of her, Ben stands up straight and pulls her hips so her ass stays suspended in the air while he starts pushing himself fully back in her again, his large hands holding her legs, encouraging them to tighten around his waist. 

“You want it harder, don’t you, my dear?” he asks in a hoarse voice, his fascinating eyes still holding her stare.

“Yes!” Rey hears herself shouting, panting, and starving for more friction. She wants him to fuck her as hard as he would with a whore, and not to treat her like a fragile little girl.

In response, Ben grips her hips and slams into her with a brutal thrust, plunging forward again and again, diving impossibly deeper each time. Rey feels her head spin as her pleasure rapidly increases. She knows she's close to orgasm, her walls clenching around his thick manhood as he keeps ramming her.

“Faster?” he asks again. His face is wet from sweat. It drips from from the ends of his hair onto her bare belly, and the sound of his passionate grunts echo the moans that escape from her mouth in a beautiful, synchronized symphony. 

“Yes!!” Rey cries again, not caring that her head keeps sliding on the smooth surface of the pinball machine when Ben gives her what she wants, his hands firmly holding her legs against his hips as he thrusts hard into her at a brutal pace. They’re moving together so fast her breasts are bouncing up and down. She doesn’t even remember where they are, doesn’t think of her boss, or of the customers who might be all around them, watching the show, for all she knows. 

Just when she thinks she can’t hold out any longer, Ben lifts her legs to hook them over his shoulders, and starts pounding her with a series of loud grunts and inaudible babblings. He inserts one, then two fingers into her wet entrance with his member, and circles a thumb around her clit, causing her to mewl and call his name out loud. His long, thick fingers roughly stroke the insides of her walls in cadence with the frenetic pace of his thrusts, stealing her breath away. 

The pleasure’s getting so intense for her, she grips both sides of the machine and can’t stop moaning and screaming “Kylo!”, unbothered by the fleeting thought that the passionate sounds of their lovemaking probably resonate beyond the walls of the backroom. She’s so overwhelmed by the orgasm flowing through her that she’d probably pass out if it wasn’t for her desire to bring Ben with her. It’s like her spirit has left her body to reach for the seventh sky, and isn’t ready to come back to earth yet.

When he feels her walls tighten on his shaft and realizes she’s coming for him, the smile of joy on Ben’s lips is like a supplementary reward for Rey, who for the second time that night just had her best orgasm ever. He places his hand on her neck and rams into her another couple of times while confessing, out of breath, “I want to bite you and taste your blood so bad, Rey! Would you want to be like me? Be my soulmate, forever and ever?”

Rey is so high she doesn’t really notice the weirdness of his request. She just thinks it’s a kink of his, and a part of the role he’s playing tonight. She gladly replies, still exhilarated and out of her mind, “Yes Kylo, I want everything that you want!”

Ben’s smile grows. He immediately drops his hold on her legs and lays himself over her. Before she can register what’s happening, he pierces his sharp teeth into her neck; a sharp little cry escapes from her lips as she feels a dull pain. He bites her a bit too long for her taste, but she feels rewarded when he lets out a feral, almost animalistic sound as he slams into her one last time. He then removes his teeth from her throat and almost collapses on her, barely catching himself on his shaking arms so as not to crush her with his weight.

A bright smile illuminates Rey’s face, wanting to feel his warm body against hers. As he sighs in relief and lays upon her chest, however,, Rey suddenly feels very weak, almost as if her life has been sucked out of her body. She supposes she’s just tired after her wild session of sex with Ben and enjoys the moment of pure bliss she’s now sharing with him. She’s still amazed that nobody seems to have noticed their strange position yet, but she’s not going to complain. She’d like this moment to be suspended in time so it could last forever.

“Are you ok?” Ben asks Rey, finally opening his eyes to look at her with concern.

She first wonders why he asks, but then she suddenly feels a strange shiver shaking her from head to toe. 

“Now that you mention it,” Rey starts, “I feel very cold,” she pauses before saying, “Ben, let me put my clothes on.” 

Ben silently withdraws from her and then watches her dress, removing his cape and putting it on Rey to warm her up. She indeed feels better, but the sensation of being empty is still here.

“What you feel is normal, Rey,” Ben reassures her with a thin smile, adding, “this coldness... don’t be afraid. You’ll get used to it, with time.”

Rey frowns and wraps the cape around her. 

_What is he talking about? I usually never feel that cold after sex?_ She wonders worriedly.

“You’re slowly becoming conscious of who you truly are,” Ben answers the question she silently asks. He once again speaks directly into her mind, but unlike the first time, it doesn’t turn her on. She starts to fear that Ben was not only serious all along when he claimed to be a vampire, but that he is everything he claims to be. 

_But I’m not like him. He’s lying!_ Rey thinks, almost saying it out loud, wanting to scream.

“I never lied to you,” she hears Ben whispering. She checks his lips while he’s talking: they don’t move. Her heart would probably turn to ice if only she had one; Rey feels her head spin as the truth comes over her like a cold shower when she puts her hand on her chest and doesn’t feel any beat. 

Ben, or Kylo, as he’s named, is right and she knows it: she’s more than dead.

“Get out of my head!” She groans in a state of panic she’s never felt before. “What have you done to me?” 

Kylo shrugs and doesn’t blink once when he looks straight into her eyes and tells her, “I didn’t do anything. I always knew you were one of us, but as you kept kidding yourself into believing you were one of these mortals, so I had to find a way to show you,” he pauses and adds with an unnerving smirk, “who you _really_ are.”

Rey just wants to cry now. Kylo’s self-assurance drives her mad as she tries desperately to cope with this terrible revelation. 

“Kylo, please, gimme my life back,” she begs in a faint voice.

“I’m not the one who took it from you, Rey!” Kylo defends himself. “I would have never done that to you. When I said I wanted to taste your blood, I already knew you didn’t have a single drop in your veins,” he goes on before concluding in a cold, sharp voice, “All these years, you were just hiding out…”

“It’s not true!” Rey protests vehemently, sobbing in distress. “I was doing fine until you came to me! I want my life back, Kylo!”

“C’mon, you’re still holding on!” Kylo insists, more impatiently. “Seriously, what’s holding you back, Rey? Your friends? If they’re true friends, they’ll accept you as you are. Your parents? They died centuries ago. They abandoned you, which is probably what you’ve tried to forget all this time.”

“Don’t talk about my parents!!” Rey yells, unable to leave however much she wants to. She knows she should feel violated and furious at him, but deep inside she feels Kylo’s right, and needs to understand how it all happened. “People think they know me,” she adds with a quieter voice before concluding, “I’m afraid no one does.”

“But I do,” Kylo whispers, his amber eyes shining brighter than ever as his intense stare seems to go through her once again. 

Rey suddenly softens. For a reason she still can’t grasp, she believes him. She hasn’t forgotten the instant attraction she felt for him even when she only knew him as Ben Solo, now aware that it’s not only lust that pushed her into his arms, but the unbreakable bond they share. She’s just not sure what the nature of this bond is and is afraid to ask, but she has to if she doesn’t want to go completely mad.

_Kylo… what is this? What’s this connection that we have?_ she silently asks him. He smirks, happy to see her embracing her not-so-new identity.

“Not the type you’re afraid of. We’re not related by blood,” he promises her. “Your grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, was the most powerful vampire that ever existed—way more frightening than this Dracula that mortals invented. He was my grandfather’s master, but one day he tried to kill Anakin’s children, my mother and uncle. So, my grandfather betrayed him, and killed him instead. Before that all happened, though, he’d also tried to kill you, so your parents abandoned you. It was more to protect themselves than you, to be honest,” he sighs when he sees Rey lowering her teary eyes.

He keeps explaining, “Palpatine wanted to forbid vampires from crossbreeding with mortals; he thought it was unnatural! He wanted his kind to colonize the world by turning all humans into vampires, but fortunately, after his death, nobody kept on spreading those filthy theories. Most of us accepted who we were, but some others, like you, tried to deny their nature and to pass for normal human beings. You watch your loved ones grow old and die, realize you remain young, but then willfully forget and do it again, year after year, decade after decade…”

“Are we all bonded?” Rey inquired. “I mean, can we all feel what another vampire feels like we can do with each other?” 

“No. We can all mind-talk, but as far as I know, the bond we share is unique. It may be passed on from one generation to the next? I’m not even sure…” Kylo hypothesizes. He gives her a broad smile, so cajoling that Rey can almost feel her dead heart beat again. 

She smiles back at him and mouths, “So, we’re one of a kind, right?”

Kylo nods, tenderly pulling her by the hand and hugs her. Rey closes her eyes and lays her head on his broad chest, surprised to feel him breathing. Then she remembers that he’s half-human, and so is she; she notices only now that she can breathe as well. 

_It’s so bizarre_ , she thinks.

“You know,” she murmurs, “Deep inside of me, I knew, but it seemed so insane! I always felt alone. So alone…” she confesses as he holds her tighter.

“You’re not alone,” he assures her, before adding, “not anymore.” 

He doesn’t say it, but she knows he’s felt lonely for a very long time too. They’re both relieved and happy that they’ve found each other at least, for they’ll never be alone again. This certainty fills her with overwhelming joy, knowing she’s finally found her belonging. 

She’s just found… home. 

“Neither are you,” Rey answers with a loving smile, before delicately resting her forehead against his.

Indifferent to what surrounds them, they remain together, unmoving, for a long enough time to know they want to stay this way forever. 


End file.
